People
Here is a place for famous engineers, scientists and programmers in computer vision: Fellows of AAAI: Narendra Ahuja Ruzena Bajcsy Thomas Binford Berthold Horn Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Gerard Medioni Ramakant Nevatia David Waltz Patrick Winston Andrew Witkin Fellows of IAPR: Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Kim Boyer Horst Bunke Terrence Caelli Serge Castan Ramalingam Chellappa Rita Cucchiara Roy Davies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Mario Figueiredo Robert Fisher Gian Foresti Herbert Freeman Dmitry Goldgof Robert Haralick Vaclav Hlavac Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Josef Kittler Martin Levine Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Gerard Medioni Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Sankar Pal Theo Pavlidis Maria Petrou Jonathon Phillips Re'jean Plamondon Azriel Rosenfeld Toshiyuki Sakai Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Yoshiaki Shirai Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari David Stork Ching Suen Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto Christopher Taylor Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Max Viergever Harry Wechsler Hong Yan Felows of ACM: Narendra Ahuja Demetri Terzopoulos Ruzena Bajcsy Herbert Freeman Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Ray Kurzweil Jitendra Malik Azriel Rosenfeld Hanan Samet Richard Szeliski David Waltz Fellows of IEEE (other list): Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Jaakko Astola Ruzena Bajcsy Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Andrew Blake Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Alan Bovik Kim Boyer Terrence Caelli Ramalingam Chellappa Ingrid Daubechies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Mario Figueiredo David Forsyth Herbert Freeman King-Sun Fu Robert Haralick Dmitry Goldgof Rafael Gonzalez Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Aggelos Katsaggelos Martin Levine Jiebo Luo Jitendra Malik Petros Maragos Gerard Medioni Sanjit Mitra Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Ramakant Nevatia Sankar Pal Theo Pavlidis Jonathon Phillips Ioannis Pitas Re'jean Plamondon Marc Pollefeys Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari Ching Suen Richard Szeliski Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto Demetri Terzopoulos Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Max Viergever Harry Wechsler Hong Yan Fellows of SPIE: Narendra Ahuja Jaakko Astola Bir Bhanu Alan Bovik Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Aggelos Katsaggelos Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Gerhard X. Ritter Mubarak Shah David Stork Fellows of EURASIP: Jaakko Astola Ingrid Daubechies Stephen Mallat Petros Maragos Josef Kittler Fellows of BMVA: Andrew Blake Roy Davies Robert Fisher Josef Kittler Maria Petrou Christopher Taylor Andrew Zisserman Other contributors: Harry C. Andrews (h-index 21) John Canny (h-index 58) Rachid Deriche (h-index 60) Olivier Faugeras (h-index 77) Paul V.C. Hough (h-index 18) Avinash C. Kak (h-index 40) Russell Kirsch (h-index 10) David C. Marr (h-index 34) Nobuyuki Otsu Kirsch R.(h-index 22) William K. Pratt (h-index 25) Judith M.S. Prewitt Kirsch R.(h-index 9) Lawrence Roberts (h-index 29) Irwin Sobel Kirsch R.(h-index 16) Shimon Ullman (h-index 46) Table of Fellowship Association for the Advancement of Artificial Intelligence was founded in 1979, grants Fellow status since 1990 Association for Computing Machinery was founded in 15/09/1947, grants Fellow status since 1993 British Machine Vision Association and Society for Pattern Recognition was founded 26/09/1990 , grants Fellow status since 2000 European Association for Signal Processing was founded 01/09/1978, grants Fellow status since 2007 Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers was founded 01/01/1963, grants Fellow status since 1963 International Association for Pattern Recognition was founded 01/01/1978, grants Fellow status since 1994 SPIE -- The International Society for Optical Engineering was founded 01/07/1955, grants Fellow status since around 1960 Table of Prizes Top-99 of computer vision researchers by h-index: 1. A. Jain 133 2. Szeliski 82 3-4. Faugeras, Huang 77 5. Malik 76 6-7. Chellappa, Zisserman 72 8. Rosenfeld 71 9-10. Blake, Davis 69 11. Kanade 68 12-13. Terzopoulos, Viergever 66 14. Shah 64 15. Aggarwal 63 16-17. Pitas, Taylor 61 18-19. Bovik, Deriche 60 20-22. Canny, Haralick, R. Jain, 58 23. Bunke 57 24. Samet 56 25-26. Ahuja, Daubechies 55 27-28. Nevatia, Pal 54 29-30. Fu, Katsaggelos 53 31-32. Forsyth, Pavlidis 52 33. Medioni 51 34. Suen 49 35-36. Horn, Srihari 48 37. Pollefeys 47 38-40. Bajcsy, Tan, Ullman 46 41-42. Mitra, Yan 44 43-44. Bhanu, Mallat 43 45. Kittler 42 46-48. Kak, Maragos, Phillips 40 49-51. Astola, Stork, Wechsler 39 52-53.Bolle, Dyer 38 54-56. Caelli, Goldgof, Luo 37 57-58. Witkin, Shapiro 36 59. Figueiredo 35 60-62. Marr, Plamondon, Sklansky 34 63-64. Fisher, Sarkar 33 65-66. Bigun, Li 32 67-69. Binford, Levine, Nagel 30 70-71. Roberts, Waltz 29 72-73. Cucchiar, Freeman 28 74-76. Gonzalez, Petrou, Tanimoto 26 77-78. Foresti, Pratt 25 79-84. Bhattacharya, Borgefors, Boyer, Davies, Kurzweil, Otsu 22 85-89. Andrews, Nagao, Toriwak, Shirai, Winston 21 90-93. Hlavac, Ritter, Sakai, Tang 20 94. Ejiri 19 95. Sobel 16 96. Sakou 12 97-98. Kirsch, Castan 10 99. Prewitt 9 Category:People